lostpediafandomcom_ar-20200214-history
الموسم الثاني
| Finale= | Slogan="كل شيء يحدث لسبب" | Cast=إدوال اكينوي-اغباجي في دور إيكو نافين آندروز في دور سعيد جراح إيميلي دي رافين في دور كلير ليتلتون ماثيو فوكس في دور جاك شيبارد جورج غارسيا في دور هيوغو "هيرلي" رياس ماجي جريس في دور شانون راذرفورد جوش هولواي في دور جيمس "سوير" فورد دانيال دا كيم في دور جين سو كوان يونجين كيم في دور صن هوا كوان إيفانجلين ليلي في دور كيت أوستن دومينيك موناجان في دور تشارلي بيس تيري أوكوين في دور جون لوك هارولد برينيو في دور مايكل داوسون ميشيل رودريغز في دور آنا لوسيا كورتيز سينثيا واتروس في دور إليزابيث "ليبي" سميث }} هذا المقال يحتوي على ملخص حلقات الموسم الثاني من Lost. ملخص الموسم في الولايات المتحدة الحلقات الأصلية بثت بين 21 سبتمبر 2005 و 24 مايو 2006. لمواعيد البث على الشبكات والبلدان الأخرى، انظر مواعيد البث. الممثلين الرئيسيين وفقاً لـظهور الشخصيات *ماثيو فوكس في دور جاك شيبارد (23/24) *جورج غارسيا في دور هيوغو "هيرلي" رياس (23/24) *جوش هولواي في دور جيمس "سوير" فورد (23/24) *تيري أوكوين في دور جون لوك (23/24) *إيفانجلين ليلي في دور كيت أوستن (21/24) *دانيال دا كيم في دور جين سو كوان (20/24) *دومينيك موناجان في دور تشارلي بيس (19/24) *ميشيل رودريغز في دور آنا لوسيا كورتيز (19/24) *إدوال اكينوي-اغباجي في دور إيكو (18/24)* *نافين آندروز في دور سعيد جراح (18/24) *إيميلي دي رافين في دور كلير ليتلتون (16/24) *يونجين كيم في دور صن هوا كوان (16/24) *هارولد برينيو في دور مايكل داوسون (16/24) *سينثيا واتروس في دور إليزابيث "ليبي" سميث (16/24)** *ماجي جريس في دور شانون راذرفورد (5/24)*** *مالكولم ديفيد كيلي في دور والت لويد (4/24)**** *''أدرج كضيف شرف حتى حلقة **''ليس في فريق الممثلين حتى حلقة ***''أدرج كممثل عادي خلال ثم كضيف خاص في ****''أدرج فقط كممثل عادي في الحلقات الذي ظهر فيها.'' الممثلين المتكررين وفقاً لـظهور الشخصيات *سام أندرسون في دور برنارد نادلر (9/24) *مايكل إيمرسون في دور "هينري غيل" (8/24) *ل. سكوت كالدويل في دور روز نادلر (6/24) *هينري ايان كوسيك في دور ديزموند هيوم (5/24) *كيمبيرلي جوزيف في دور سيندي شاندلر (5/24) *فرانسوا تشاو في دور "مارفن كانديل/مارك ويكموند" (4/24)* *مايك كونور غايني في دور طوم فريندلي (4/24) *كلانسي براون في دور كيلفين إنمان (3/24) *تانيا ريمون في دور أليكساندرا روسو (3/24) *جون تيري في دور كريستيان شيبارد (3/24) *جولي بوين في دور سارة شيبارد (2/24) *مايكل بوين في دور داني بيكيت (2/24) *بيث برودريك في دور ديان جانسين (2/24) *ميرا فورلان في دور دانييل روسو (2/24) *ليندسي جينتر في دور سام أوستن (2/24) *آرون جولد في دور جيسون مكورماك (2/24) *أبريل غريس في دور بياتريس كلوف (2/24) *طوني لي في دور جاي لي (2/24) *مكورماك اديتوكوب في دور ييمي (2/24) *كايتي ساجال في دور هيلين نوروود (2/24) *بريت كولين في دور كودوين ستانهوب (2/24) *رايتشل تيكوتين في دور تيريزا كورتيز (2/24) *كيفين تيجي في دور أنطوني كوبر (2/24) *أندريا غابرييل في دور نور "نادية" عبد العظيم (1/24) *بيلي راي غاليون في دور راندي نيشنز (1/24) *نيل هوبكن في دور ليام بيس (1/43) *ليليان هيرست في دور كارمن رياس (1/24) *نيك جيمسون في دور ريتشارد مالكن (1/24) *فريدريك ليهن في دور إدوارد مارس (1/24) *ويليام مابوتر في دور إيثان روم (1/24) *تمارا تيلور في دور سوزان لويد (1/24) *''ليس مدون في الحلقات الذي ظهر فيها.'' ضيوف الشرف *إيان سمورهلدر في دور بون كارليل (2/24) الأحداث الرئيسية الموسم الثاني ركز على الفتحة. نقاط الأحداث الرئيسية تشمل ما يلي: * البجعة، الأرقام و ضغط الزر، والتي يبدو بأنها قد حسمت في نهاية الموسم. * ناجي القسم الخلفي، وقصصهم التي بدأت وانتهت في نهاية الموسم، بإستثناء إيكو و برنارد. * الآخرون، بما فيهم طوم، غودوين، كلوف والمزيف هينري غيل. * محطات مبادرة دارما ملخص الموسم بعد أن فتحت الفتحة في نهاية الموسم الأول، تبين أن هناك محطة بحوث، مزودة بالكهرباء والماء وعدد كبير من المواد الغذائية، وبها كمبيوتر من عصر السبعينات، والذي، وفقا للمقيم السابق ديزموند هيوم، يجب أن إدخال الأرقام، 4 ، 8 ، 15 ، 16 ، 23 و 42 في الكمبيوتر كل 108 دقيقة، أو أن "العالم سوف ينتهي". كسر الكمبيوتر خلال أو غزو لمحطة البجعة، وفر ديزموند متوقعاً الموت الوشيك. لكن سعيد كان قادراً على إصلاح جهاز الكمبيوتر. ناقش الناجون في أمر الثقة بتعليمات ديزموند من عدمه، ولكنهم تناوبوا للمراقبة وإدخال الأرقام بعد إصلاح الكمبيوتر. علموا تدريجيا من خلال أجزاء من فيلم تصويري بأن ما كانوا يشيرين إليه بإسم "الفتحة" هو في الواقع محطة "البجعة". وهي احدى محطات مبادرة دارما العديدة الموجودة على الجزيرة. حينما كانت شانون تبحث عن فينسنت في ليلة فتح الفتحة، تعثرت بوالت، الذي كان مبللا ويتحدث بالعكس، ظهر واختفى مباشرة أمام عينيها. شانون تعتقد بأن شيئاً ما حدث للموجودين على الطوافة، وتأكدت شكوكها عندما عثرت كلير وشانون على قنينة الرسائل التي حملوها على الطوافة لإرسالها إلى البر، وجرفتها الأمواج إلى الشاطئ. سوير و مايكل يخلقان طوافة مؤقتة من الحطام العائم بعد الهجوك على طوافتهم، وإختفاء جين وإختطاف والت. دفعهم التيارات ثانية إلى الجزيرة، حيث صادفوا جين المذعور، ثم بعض الناجين من القسم الخلفي من طائرة الرحلة 815، الذين تقودهم آنا لوسيا، وتشمل ليبي والسيد إيكو. في البداية آنا لوسيا توجه بأن يأسرون، لكنهم يتصالحون في النهاية، ويتوجهون إلى الجانب الآخر من الجزيرة ليتوحدون مع باقي الناجين. وفي الوقت نفسه، شانون تتلقى زيارة أخرى من والت وتدرك أن شيئاً ما قد حدث له، وتصر على سعيد بأنه في حاجة إلى مساعدتها. شانون وفينسنت يمران عبر الغابة لتجد والت. تعقبها سعيد يحاول إيقافها. تتوقف وتخبره بأنه سيتخلى عنها تماما كبقية الآخرين في حياتها. بعد أن أعترفا بحبهما لبعضهما البعض وتصالحا، ترى شانون والت مرة أخرى في الغابة، يتحدث خلفياً. تلاحقه. آنا لوسيا المذعورة تظن بأن شانون أحد الآخرين. تطلق النار وتقتل شانون. تكشف تجربة ناجي القسم الخلفي في الجزيرة، وتبين أن الآخرون خطفوا 12 فرداً من المجموعة، التي كانت مخترقة من قبل غودوين. تندمج المجموعتين في ظل ظروف صعبة، حيث أن سعيد مفجوع لموت شانون. تشعر آنا لوسيا بالذنب إتجاه موت شانون، وتشعر بعدم الإرتياح بين المجموعة كالمنبوذة. في النهاية تصادق جاك وتكسب قبول سعيد، الذي يعترف أخيراً بأن وفاة شانون لم يكن ذنبها، لكنه بدلاً من ذلك ألقي باللوم على الآخرين. ملخص الحلقات الوجهة لوست رجل العلم، رجل الإيمان | episodenumber=01 | airdate=21 سبتمبر 2005 | season=2 | flashback=جاك شيبارد | written=دامون ليندلوف | directed=جاك بيندر | transcript=الحوار | plot=One of the castaways is chosen to descend into the hatch, and Shannon stumbles upon a shockingly familiar face in the jungle. The band of friends, family, enemies and strangers must continue to work together against the cruel weather and harsh terrain if they want to stay alive. But, as they have discovered during their 40-plus days on the Island, danger and mystery loom behind every corner, and those they thought could be trusted may turn against them. | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Julie Bowen as Sarah, Anson Mount as Kevin, Ivana Michele Smith as N.D. Survivor, Katie Doyle as EMT No. 1, Julius Ledda as EMT No. 2, Masayo Ford as Nurse, David Ely as Intern and Larry Wiss as Anesthesiologist. | image=Jack Hatch.jpg }} بلا هدف | episodenumber=02 | airdate=28 سبتمبر 2005 | season=2 | flashback=مايكل داوسون | written=ستيفن مايدا و ليونارد ديك | directed= ستيفن وليامز | transcript=الحوار | plot=With the abduction of Walt fresh on their minds and their raft destroyed, Michael, Sawyer and Jin fight for their lives and discover a new predator in the roiling ocean. Meanwhile on land, Locke must descend into the Hatch when one castaway goes missing inside. | guest=Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Tamara Taylor as Susan Lloyd and Saul Rubinek as Finney. | image=Adrift.jpg }} التوجيه | episodenumber=03 | airdate=5 أكتوبر 2005 | season=2 | flashback=جون لوك | written=خافيير غريللو ماركسواج و كريج رايت | directed=جاك بيندر | transcript=الحوار | plot=Jack, Locke and Kate learn more secrets about the Hatch. Meanwhile, after being beaten and taken captive, Sawyer, Michael and Jin wonder if their captors are fellow survivors or the dreaded "Others". | guest=Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Curtis Jackson as Security guard, Katey Sagal as Helen, Roxie Sarhangi as Francine, Jeannie Leigh Allison as Moderator, François Chau as "Marvin Candle" and Michael Lanzo as waiter. | image=OrientationEpisode.jpg }} الكل يكره هيوغو | episodenumber=04 | airdate=12 أكتوبر 2005 | season=2 | flashback=هيوغو "هيرلي" رياس | written=إدوارد كايتسيس و آدم هورويتز | directed=ألان تايلور | transcript=الحوار | plot=Disturbing memories from Hurley's past cause him to struggle with a task he's assigned inside the Hatch. Meanwhile Sawyer, Michael and Jin discover the identities of their captors, and Claire uncovers a shocking piece of information about the fate of the raft. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson as Bernard, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy, Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes, DJ Qualls as Johnny, Billy Ray Gallion as Randy Nations, Marguerite Moreau as Starla and Raj K. Bose as Pakistani Shop Clerk. | image=EverybodyHatesHugo.jpg }} ...و وجد | episodenumber=05 | airdate=19 أكتوبر 2005 | season=2 | flashback=جين سو كوان و صن هوا كوان | written=دامون ليندلوف و كارلتون كوس | directed=ستيفن وليامز | transcript=الحوار | plot=Michael sets off into the jungle by himself determined to find Walt, but discovers that he is not alone. Meanwhile, Sawyer and Jin are ordered by their captors to take them to their camp, and Sun frantically searches for her missing wedding ring. | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy, Robert Dahey as Poor man, June Kyoko Lu as Mrs. Paik, Tony Lee as Jae Lee, Rain Chung as Mr. Kim, Kim Kim as Mrs. Shin, Josiah D. Lee as Tai Soo and Tomiko Okhee Lee as Mrs. Lee. | image=2X05 SunJin.jpg }} المهجور | episodenumber=06 | airdate=9 نوفمبر 2005 (هذه الحلقة حددت في الأصل لتبث في 26 أكتوبر، لكن تم إستبدالها بـ"بلا هدف". Source) | season=2 | flashback=شانون راذرفورد | written=إليزابيث سارنوف | directed=آدم ديفيدسن | transcript=الحوار | plot=Sawyer's wound becomes life-threatening as he, Michael and Jin make their way through the interior of the Island with the tail section survivors. Meanwhile, Shannon is once again haunted by visions of Walt, and Charlie becomes jealous of Locke's interest in Claire. | guest=Malcolm David Kelley as Walt, David Ely as Intern, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy, Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle, Lindsay Frost as Sabrina Carlyle, François Guétary as Philippe, Ashleigh Ann Wood as Nora, Maree Miller as Sophie, Patti Hastie as Nurse, Michael Cowell as Doctor and Sandra Le Bat as Dominique. | image=Abandoned.jpg }} ال48 يوماً الأخرى | episodenumber=07 | airdate=16 نوفمبر 2005 | season=2 | flashback=''لا يوجد''; الأحداث تروي قصة ناجي القسم الخلفي من الطائرة منذ يومك الحادث. | written=دامون ليندلوف و كارلتون كوس | directed=إيريك لانيوفيل | transcript=الحوار | plot=The harrowing first 48 days in the lives of the tail section survivors are revealed. | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy, Brett Cullen as Goodwin, Josh Randall as Nathan, Glenn Lehmann as Donald, Kiersten Havelock as Emma and Mickey Graue as Zack. | image=Other48Days.jpg }} التصادم | episodenumber=08 | airdate=23 نوفمبر 2005 | season=2 | flashback=آنا لوسيا كورتيز | written=خافيير غريللو ماركسواج و ليونارد ديك | directed=ستيفن وليامز | transcript=الحوار | plot=Tempers flare when Ana Lucia and her group stumble upon Sayid and the other castaways. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, Michael Cudlitz as Big Mike, Mark Gilbert as Detective Raggs, Rick Overton as Matthew Reed, Aaron Gold as Jason Elder, Matt Moore as Travis, Jeanna Garcia as Shawna and Rand Wilson as Assistant D.A.. | image=Collision2.jpg }} ما فعلت كيت | episodenumber=09 | airdate=30 نوفمبر 2005 | season=2 | flashback=كيت أوستن | written=ستيفن مايدا و كريج رايت | directed=بول ادواردز | transcript=الحوار | plot=Kate's original crime that started her life on the run is revealed. Meanwhile, the survivors lay one of their own to rest, Kate sleeplessly watches over a feverish Sawyer, and Mr. Eko has a surprise for Locke regarding the Hatch. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Sam Anderson as Bernard, Fredric Lehne as Edward Mars, Beth Broderick as Diane, Lindsey Ginter as Sam Austen, James Horan as Wayne, François Chau as "Marvin Candle" and J. Edward Sclafani as Ticket Agent | image=WhatKateDid.jpg }} لوست: الكشف الترنيمة ال23 | episodenumber=10 | airdate=11 يناير 2006 | season=2 | flashback=إيكو | written=كارلتون كوس و دامون ليندلوف | directed=مات ايرل بيسلي | transcript=الحوار | plot=Mr. Eko interrogates Charlie about the Virgin Mary statue, Claire begins to lose faith in Charlie when she discovers his secret, and Jack is an interested observer when Kate gives the recovering Sawyer a much-needed haircut. | guest=Adetokumboh McCormack as Yemi, Ronald Revels as Goldie, Pierre Olivier as Olu, Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. as Young Eko, Cynthia Charles as Nigerian Woman, John Bryan as Thug Captain, Ellis St. Rose as Priest, Moumen El Hajji as Tough Moroccan, Lawrence Jones as Lead Soldier, Olekan Obileye as Young Yemi and Achraf Marzouki as Moroccan No. 2. | image=Psalm23.jpg }} حفلة الصيد | episodenumber=11 | airdate=18 يناير 2006 | season=2 | flashback=جاك شيبارد | written=إليزابيث سارنوف و كريستينا م. كيم | directed=ستيفن وليامز | transcript=الحوار | plot=Jack, Locke and Sawyer pursue a determined Michael after he heads into the jungle toward the dreaded "Others" in search of Walt. Meanwhile, Sun has a surprising reaction to Jin's desire to join the search party, and Hurley and Charlie commiserate over the age-old conundrum of "what women want". | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen as Sarah, Monica Dean as Gabriela Busoni, Ronald Guttman as Angelo Busoni and M.C. Gainey as Mr. Friendly. | image=HuntingParty.jpg }} نار + ماء | episodenumber=12 | airdate=25 يناير 2006 | season=2 | flashback=تشارلي بيس | written=آدم هورويتز و إدوارد كايتسيس | directed=جاك بيندر | transcript=الحوار | plot=When Charlie's vividly surreal dreams lead him to believe Claire's baby, Aaron, is in danger, Locke suspects Charlie may be using again. Meanwhile, Sawyer encourages Hurley to act on his attraction to Libby. | guest=Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace, Jeremy Shada as Young Charlie, Zack Shada as Young Liam, Sammi Davis as Mrs. Pace, Vanessa Branch as Karen Pace and Craig Young as Director. | image=FireWater.jpg }} الخدعة الطويلة | episodenumber=13 | airdate=8 فبراير 2006 | season=2 | flashback=جيمس "سوير" فورد | written=ستيفن مايدا و ليونارد ديك | directed=روكسان داوسون | transcript=الحوار | plot=Survivors fear that "The Others" may have returned when Sun is injured during a failed kidnapping attempt. | guest=Kevin Dunn as Gordy, Beth Broderick as Diane, Kim Dickens as Cassidy, Finn Armstrong as Arthur and Richard Cavanna as Peter. | image=TheLongCon.jpg }} واحد منهم | episodenumber=14 | airdate=15 فبراير 2006 | season=2 | flashback=سعيد جراح | written=دامون ليندلوف و كارلتون كوس | directed=ستيفن وليامز | transcript=الحوار | plot=When Rousseau leads Sayid to a mysterious captive in the jungle, he becomes determined to find out if he is one of "The Others". Meanwhile, Sawyer discovers Hurley's potentially devastating breech of the survivors' trust and blackmails him into helping track an elusive island creature that won't leave Sawyer alone. | guest=Lindsey Ginter as Sam Austen, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Marc Casabani as Tariq, Theo Rossi as SGT Buccelli, Clancy Brown as Joe Inman, Thomas Meharey as U.S. Soldier No. 1 and Kamari Borden as U.S. Soldier No. 2. | image=OneOfThem.jpg }} إجازة الأمومة | episodenumber=15 | airdate=1 مارس 2006 | season=2 | flashback=كلير ليتلتون | written=داون لامبيرتسن كيلي و مات راغيانتي | directed=جاك بيندر | transcript=الحوار | plot=A desperate Claire, along with Kate and Rousseau, attempts a return to the scene of her kidnapping where she believes she might find the cure for Baby Aaron's mysterious illness. Meanwhile, Jack and Locke must keep their prisoner a secret from the rest of the survivors. This episode is unique in that all of Claire's flashbacks were her experiences on the Island while she was abducted by Ethan, not of her life before the crash. | guest=M.C. Gainey as Mr. Friendly, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Tania Raymonde as Alexandra Rousseau and William Mapother as Ethan Rom. | image=ClaireAaron2x15.jpg }} الحقيقة الكاملة | episodenumber=16 | airdate=22 مارس 2006 | season=2 | flashback=صن هوا كوان | written=إليزابيث سارنوف و كريستينا م. كيم | directed=كارين غافيولا | transcript=الحوار | plot=Sun wrestles with the thought of telling Jin a newfound secret that threatens to upset the entire balance of the survivors' community. Meanwhile, Locke enlists Ana Lucia to interrogate the prisoner in order to extract more information than he, Jack or Sayid could. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Sam Anderson as Bernard, Tony Lee as Jae Lee, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale and Greg Joung Paik as Dr. Je-Guy Kim. | image=WholeTruth.jpg }} الإغلاق | episodenumber=17 | airdate=29 مارس 2006 | season=2 | flashback=جون لوك | written=كارلتون كوس و دامون ليندلوف | directed= ستيفن وليامز | transcript=الحوار | plot=When the Hatch suddenly takes on a life of its own, Locke is forced to enlist the help of an unlikely ally. Meanwhile, Ana Lucia, Sayid and Charlie go off into the jungle to find out the truth about Henry. | guest=Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Katey Sagal as Helen, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Andrea Gabriel as Nadia, Geoffrey Rivas as Father Chuck and Theo Coumbis as Jimmy Bane. | image=LockdownEpisode.jpg }} ديف | episodenumber=18 | airdate=5 أبريل 2006 | season=2 | flashback=هيوغو "هيرلي" رياس و ليبي سميث | written=إدوارد كايتسيس و آدم هورويتز | directed= جاك بيندر | transcript=الحوار | plot=Libby lends Hurley support when he begins to think the Island is having a strange effect on him, and Locke's sense of purpose is shaken when the prisoner provides new information about the Hatch. | guest=Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Evan Handler as Dave, Bruce Davison as Dr. Brooks, Ron Bottitta as Leonard and Grisel Toledo as Nurse. | image=DaveEpisode.jpg }} S.O.S. | episodenumber=19 | airdate=12 أبريل 2006 | season=2 | flashback=برنارد نادلر و روز نادلر | written=ستيفن مايدا و ليونارد ديك | directed= إيريك لانيوفيل | transcript=الحوار | plot=Rose is surprisingly and vehemently opposed to Bernard's plan to create an S.O.S. signal; romantic sparks are rekindled between Jack and Kate when they trek into the jungle to propose a "trade" with "The Others"; and Locke begins to question his faith in the Island. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Sam Anderson as Bernard, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Wayne Pygram as Isaac and Donna Smallwood as Aussie woman. | image=S.O.S.jpg }} لوست: تصفية الحساب إثنان للطريق | episodenumber=20 | airdate=3 مايو 2006 | season=2 | flashback=آنا لوسيا كورتيز | written=إليزابيث سارنوف و كريستينا م. كيم | directed=بول ادواردز | transcript=الحوار | plot=Jack and Kate bring an exhausted Michael back to the camp, and with him, news about "The Others". Meanwhile, Ana Lucia attempts to get the prisoner to confess, and Hurley plans a surprise date for Libby. | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, Rachel Ticotin as Captain Teresa Cortez, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale and Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Lindsey. | image=TwoForTheRoad.jpg }} ؟ | episodenumber=21 | airdate=10 مايو 2006 | season=2 | flashback=إيكو | written=كارلتون كوس و دامون ليندلوف | directed=ديران سرافيان | transcript=الحوار | plot=Mr. Eko enlists Locke to help find a secret location he believes houses answers to the Island's mysteries. Meanwhile, Jack and the other survivors struggle to cope with the horrific situation in the Hatch. | guest=Adetokumboh McCormack as Yemi, Peter Lavin as Caldwell, Oliver Muirhead as monsignor, Melissa Bickerton as Joyce Malkin, Felix Williamson as Dr. Ian McVay, Nick Jameson as Richard Malkin, François Chau as "Mark Wickmund"[[Brooke Mikey Anderson] as Charlotte Malkin. | image=kk1.jpg }} ثلاث دقائق | episodenumber=22 | airdate=17 مايو 2006 | season=2 | flashback=مايكل داوسون | written=إدوارد كايتسيس و آدم هورويتز | directed=ستيفن وليامز | transcript=الحوار | plot=A determined Michael convinces Jack and several castaways to help him rescue Walt from "The Others". Meanwhile, Charlie struggles with Eko's decision to discontinue building the church. | guest=Malcolm David Kelley as Walt, M.C. Gainey as Mr. Friendly, Tania Raymonde as Alex, April Grace as Ms. Klugh and Michael Bowen as Pickett. | image=ThreeMinutes.jpg }} نعيش معاً، نموت وحدنا | episodenumber=23-24 | airdate=24 مايو 2006 | season=2 | flashback=ديزموند هيوم | written=دامون ليندلوف و كارلتون كوس | directed=جاك بيندر | transcript=الحوار | plot=After discovering something odd just offshore, Jack and Sayid come up with a plan to confront "The Others" and hopefully get Walt back. Meanwhile, Eko and Locke come to blows as Locke makes a potentially cataclysmic decision regarding the "button" and the Hatch. | guest=Malcolm David Kelley as Walt, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Sam Anderson as Bernard, M.C. Gainey as Mr. Friendly, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Clancy Brown as Kelvin Inman, Tania Raymonde as Alex, April Grace as Ms. Klugh, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Stephen Page as Master Sergeant, Michael Bowen as Pickett, Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore, François Chau as "Marvin Candle", Len Cordova as Mathias, Alex Petrovitch as Henrik, Eyal Podell as Young man and Cathy Foy as Receptionist. | image=LTDA.jpg }} انظر أيضاً *لوست: الموسم الثاني (DVD) *بوابة:الحوارات en:Season 2 de:Staffel 2 es:Segunda Temporada fr:Saison 2 it:Seconda stagione ja:シーズン2 nl:Lost Seizoen 2 pl:Sezon drugi pt:2ª Temporada ru:Сезон 2 zh:Season 2 تصنيف:المواسم تصنيف:الحلقات تصنيف:محور القصة تصنيف:الموسم الثاني